The Letter
by sasukefan8
Summary: Bella is visiting here home in Forks when she finds the memories under the floor board. EdwardXBella. 3rd Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay,okay. I know I haven't wrote in FOREVER. And I KNOW that I still have The Crash to finish. I just got kinda stuck on that and I haven't been home since school ended. But I was watching a Youtube video that had Twilight Quotes and I saw one about Edward disappearing and this one shot came into my head. So I decided to write it. I MIGHT turn it into a squeal, depending on what people say. So yeah….ON WITH THE STORY!!**_

_**Oh wait…One more thing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Besides this story…I WISH I owned twilight….**_

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**_

--

I sat staring out the window in my old room in Forks. I was on one of my yearly visits at my father's since Edward left.

After Edward left I couldn't stay in Forks, so I moved back to Phoenix with my mom for a few years then got my own apartment when she started getting worried.

Edward left 7 years ago, but I still think about him often.

Especially when I visit Forks.

I know that I have a new boyfriend, have for 3 years, but nothing will stop me from thinking about Edward.

I stared out into the rainy world, thinking about the memories I had with Edward, Alice, Emmet, and the rest of the Cullen's, wondering what life would be like if they had come back, or never left.

Would me and Edward still be together?…

I sighed.

It was time to go, I had had enough of my memories of them, if I didn't stop now I would go into a deeper depression.

I got up and began walking out of my room.

The squeaks of the floorboard surprised me.

I had forgotten how much the floor squeaks in this house.

I began walking out of the room again.

I turned around looking back at the room, taking in everything, knowing this might be my last visit.

I knew it wasn't good to keep coming here and remembering Edward and his family. I had to stop.

So I took in everything, just as I was about to leave, I noticed a floorboard in the floor was higher than the rest, specifically the floorboard I had stepped on, causing the floor to squeak.

I walked over to inspect under the floorboard, and I what I found brought tears to my eyes.

The photos, plane tickets, and every other memory of Edward that had disappeared along with him, they were all still here…

At the bottom of it all, there was a little note.

I took it out and began to read his elegant script.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I guess you found it all, the photos, the plane tickets, etc. They never left you, along with I.**_

_**Bella, I never left you, I couldn't, I was just where you couldn't find me, always watching.**_

_**I've even been in Phoenix with you, watching you and your new boyfriend.**_

_**I'm glad you moved on, to a safer person, that's all I wanted for you.**_

_**I still sneak into your room, while your boyfriend not looking, to watch you sleep.**_

_**Occasionally you mumble my name, but mostly his, but when you do mumble my name, my heart still, always soars.**_

_**Bella even after you find this, I'm still going to be watching you, making sure your safe, hoping that that mutt never hurts you. I'm even watching you at this moment.**_

_**Please don't let this letter ruin what you have built, it will only make me feel more guilty for ruining your life.**_

_**Just know that, I love you, always will, even when your old wrinkly. Nothing will stop me.**_

_**So continue on with your life, have children, age, watch their children grow up.**_

_**Be happy.**_

_**Be safe.**_

_**Love Always, **_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

_**P.S. Alice says hi. **_

I dropped the letter and stared out the window.

"**I love you to, Edward Cullen." **I whispered.

"BELLA!! Are you ready??" Jake yelled from downstairs.

I scrambled up, grabbing the photos, plane tickets, the letter, etc.

"YEAH! One sec…"

I began to walk out, and took one last look out the window,

"I will always love you Edward Cullen, and I hope I can SEE you again…"

I closed my door and ran downstairs, I knew that this was NOT my last visit to my home in Forks.

_**A/N: So? How was it? Short? I know. But I haven't written in a while so its hard to write longer stories.**_

_**Squeal or No? review and tell me!!How was it?? REVIEW!!And I know that Edward never left that letter in the actual story, but Edward never watched Bella either. **_

_**Let's just say that Edward DOES watch Bella DOES move Edward DOESN'T come back, Alice DOESN'T see Bella dying, and Edward DOES leave a letter for Bella. ))))))**_

_**SO review tell me what you think : ))))) **_


	2. The confrontation

I sat on my bed staring at the photos of me and Edward, and ran my fingers over the ones of Edward, acting as if I had forgotten what he had looked like after all this time.

I turned my head towards the window and a single tear slid down my face.

"I miss you, Edward." I whispered. Hoping he would hear.

A sudden knock at the door made me jump.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Jacob called the door.

I scrambled to get the pictures under the bed, out of view, the went to the door and opened it, acting as if I was doing nothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Just wondering. Haven't really seen you much today…"

"Sorry, haven't been feeling good."

"Oh. You want me to get you some tea or anything?"

"Sure. Tea sounds nice."

"Ok." He started to turn around, but hesitated, and started sniffing the air.

"What?"

"Nothing… just thought I had caught a whiff of those blood suckers for a second." Then he looked at me with sympathy.

"Oh…" I acted hurt, although I was really itching to go to the window and see if they were there.

"I'll go get that tea."

"Ok…" He turned and closed the door behind him and I ran to the window.

Clear.

Not a Vampire in sight.

I sighed and turned around, my face towards the ground.

" Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not here."

My head shot up. My eyes wide.

A whisper escaped me ,

"Edward…"

I looked deep into his golden eyes, they showed passion, happiness, and…sadness?

"Edward…your…here…"I said, still awestruck

"Of course, Silly." He came to me and embraced me. "You think I would leave you alone with that mutt?"

I held him tight and he kissed the top of my head.

The tears began to fall.

Tears of happiness and relief.

"I told you not to let those pictures and letter get to you. To keep on with what you had." He whispered.

"Did you honestly think I could" I whispered back.

"Well, I was hoping you would. For your own good."

I stepped back.

"My own good!? Have you seen what I've been like since you left?!"

"I was hoping it would get better. That you would forget all about me." He said looking down at the floor.

"Edward…I could never forget you." I whispered and embraced him once again.

We stood there for a minute. I heard a car door slam and he became stiff.

"What is it?" My eyes showing my fright.

"The mutt." He grumbled.

I had totally forgotten about Jacob.

"I better go."

"NO!" I screamed and held tighter, knowing that if he did want to go that wouldn't stop him.

"Shhh… Don't worry Bella," He said stroking my hair. "I'll be back, I'm NOT leaving you again. I just need to get out of here before the mutt tries start something. He's already going to know by my scent that I was here."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Bella. I'll be here while you sleep, and every time that mutt is out of the room."

"If he ever leaves me alone." I mumbled.

He chuckled, and kissed my head.

"Don't worry my Bella. We'll figure things out."

And he was gone. But just knowing that he was going to be back, and that I was his Bella again, reassured me that everything was going to be okay.

--

Jacob knocked on the door and slightly opened it, when he saw me standing there he opened it wider.

"Hey Bells, I brought you your…Bells…why do you smell…like them?…" He looked at me with fear in his eyes as he whispered the last part.

I looked at him…my eyes apologizing for me.

"So…He was here."


	3. The kiss

"So…he was here" Jacob whispered, I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I felt so bad about this.

But it felt so right…

"I'm sorry Jacob…" I whispered and shoved by him.

"Bells!! Wait!! We can work this out!" He hollered after me as I ran by/

"No Jacob, we can't. My decision is made." I whispered. Knowing he couldn't hear me.

I ran straight out the door. I didn't know where I was running to. I just needed to get away.

But two very strong arms caught me and held me against their chest.

"So. Where are you running to."

"Not really sure…just needed to get out." I whispered.

"I'm sorry…I never should have left that letter. I should've just let you be. Let you stay with the mutt. You know, you can still go back…"

"Are you crazy. Edward. I love you. Not him. Sure I feel bad about leaving him, but I would feel even worse knowing I had the chance to be with you and didn't take it."

He ran his fingers through my hair, then turned me around to look me in the eye.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Of course."

He leaned down and kissed me.

_**A/N: VERY short I know. I already posted a chp earlier. But here you go. I might just end it here. Not sure. **_

_**Don't own twilight**_


End file.
